Bypassing Normal Standards
by Chloe.Mills
Summary: Willow has finally got freedom over her life and she wants to do something worthwhile: she wants the join the Knights of Camelot. But there is a big problem, she's a girl and females can join the Knights. Join her on her adventure throughout the series of Merlin. The story is a lot better than this summary, don't worry :')


CHAPTER ONE:

She sat on the lush green grass right outside of Camelot, observing her surroundings and watched as little children played and giggled. She was envious of their childhood and wished she could have had something like that but she didn't. She looked at the scars scattered up her arms which hid underneath her rolled up sleeves. She sighed, as she knew they went up further and went all over her back and torso.

She laid down on the grass with an audible _thump_ and thought about why she was here, even though it upset her dearly.

She used to live here when she was a wee baby, but she only remembered bits and pieces, before her parents died. Her mother overheard some information from a secret organisation called _The Scorch Trials_ that planned to overthrow the throne. She told her husband and they told the King, earning his deepest gratitude, but when they returned _they_ were waiting for them. They killed them mercilessly, and they were going to kill her, but thought better of it and took her, training her to be an assassin. But they didn't expect her to fight back when she was 17. She played along with their schemes but finally she broke away, she saw her chance of freedom and she took it.

This is why she wants to join the Knights of Camelot. But there is one problem: she's female. Females aren't allowed to join the Knights, even if their parents are a Lord and Lady, but she wasn't going to let that stop her, she was going to show them that she was good enough to join them and help them free the lands of evil.

_I am going to show them,_ she thought.

She managed to befriend a family who happily took her in. They say that they were friends with her parents before they died. They were wonderful people, the woman was called Eleanor Bromson and her husband John Bromson and they had one child, a boy called Damon, who was so adorable cute.

The Bromson's 's invited her to go to the celebration at the castle later on in the day, she said she wanted to but didn't have the attire to wear, but they laughed graciously and said she could borrow on of Eleanor's dresses.

_I could be happy here, _she thought, _If only _they _wouldn't come looking. _She didn't want to stay long, as she may put the Marvel's in danger, and she couldn't do that after all that they have done for her.

The sun rose to its peak in the sky and she decided to go explore Camelot and all its glory. She stood up, brushed the grass from her clothing and put on her hat and cloak, which hid her appearance from the people around her, and started toward the gates of Camelot.

As she looked around, she took a certain interest of a group of men ordering a lowly servant around and humiliating him. The servant held a target in front of his meagre body and was ordered to move around whilst an obnoxious man threw knives at it. Obviously, that would startle any human being, so she wasn't surprised when he dropped the target.

The target slowly rolled towards her with the servant running after it. She pressed her foot against the target, effectively stopping it, whilst she aimed a glare at the golden haired man responsible for embarrassing the servant.

"Hey, come on that's enough!" she said. Her lean, beautiful figure, hidden beneath her cloak, stepped in front of the servant boy protectively, "You've had your fun, my friend." She saw the man look her up and down, sizing her up, and smirked.

"Do I know you?" he said cockily. He was a tall, young man with striking blue eyes and his golden blond hair stood messily on his head due to sparing. He was handsome and he knew it, his arrogance rolled off of him in waves._No, tsunamis_, she thought.

She looked him up and down and raised an eyebrow, not that he could see, and chuckled making him frown. "No." She said simply.

"Yet you call me 'friend'?"

_Self obnoxious clotpole_, she thought. "My mistake," She replied. "I wouldn't have such an ass as you for a friend." His friends stifled laughter as he growled. _Oops, _she thought, _I must have hit a sore spot._

"Do you have any idea who I am?" She shook her head and mocked an apology. He carried on, "I am the Kings son, Prince Arthur." He looked expectantly at her, like he was expecting her to start grovelling at his feet for forgiveness. _Not happening. _Inwardly she was shocked, not just that he was an ass, not even that he was a Royal Ass, but that of his need to flaunt his status to get himself somewhere in life, so people would kiss his feet and worship him.

"Oh, I am so sorry." She replied, earning a smug look from Prince Arthur, but she wasn't finished. "I wouldn't have such an ass as you for a friend, _sire." _She said sarcastically and mocked bowed at the end. A faint blush rose to his cheeks as his friends burst out laughing, unable to stifle their laughter any longer. She turned around and started walking again, but Arthur was having none of it.

"I challenge you to a duel." And she obviously accepted, not able to turn down a challenge.

When she didn't take out her sword, Arthur burst out laughing. "Aren't swords a necessity during a duel," He spoke, talking as if he were talking to an infant.

"I don't need one with you." She said, beckoning him forward with her finger. Anger got the better of him and he obviously swung for her head. She easily ducked, grabbing his sword arm and elbowing him effectively knocking the sword out of his hands. She then bent down and knocked his legs from underneath him and picked up his sword and held it to his neck. His knights stiffened and their hands rested on the hilts of their swords ready to intervene if necessary, but they needn't be worried as she chucked the sword beside Arthur and walked away towards the stables a few feet away.

She walked into the stables and saw piles of hay, hooks and other equipment needed for equestrianism. She looked around in awe and didn't realise the presence behind her before it slammed into her. She was lucky that she fell onto some hay and not the cold, hard ground, where she was sure she would have got bruises. Unfortunately, her hat toppled off letting her auburn hair cascade down her back in spirals, showing off her perfect skin, plump lips and high cheek bones. But the most captivating where her eyes: deep, beautiful green eyes surrounded by thick black lashes.

Everybody looked shocked, but none more so that Arthur's Knights and Arthur himself. Hardly any man could beat Arthur in a sword fight, never mind the fact that she was a woman and did so without any weapons. But here she was, the prodigy herself.

She smirked at all their gawking faces and lifted herself gracefully off of the hay, letting her hand fall down as an invitation for Arthur to grab. He did so and she yanked him up. She then proceeded to take of her cloak, seeing no need to disguise her gender further as everyone now knew. Below the coat she was wearing black riding trousers, a baggy white long sleeve top and a black corset, sitting on top of the top, showing off her beautiful figure. Her boots came up to below her knee and where skin tight and well worn and a hilt of a small dagger can be subtly seen wedged between her calf and the boot. Her sword rested in a holster on her waist, whilst two other holsters rested on her right thigh and her left calf, also holding small, dangerous looking daggers. A beautiful set of black arrows lay in quiver that rested on her back and her bow was nowhere to be seen. Overall, she was beautiful; stunningly so.

Her eyes drifted from everyone's awe-filled eyes and she spotted John beckoning her with a wave. She grinned at the Knights and Arthur before saying, "It's been fun. We should do this again." Bowing, she picked up her cloak and hat, draped it over her arm and left with a smile, gracefully walking over to John to see what he needed.

"Wait." A voice called out. She stopped and turned around and located the voice to Arthur. She quirked a brown inviting him to say what is on his mind. "What is your name?"

"Willow. My name is Willow." She said with a smile, turned back and walked with John, back to their home.

When Willow and John got back to the house, Eleanor literally dragged her to her room to pick out a dress. And yes, she will be wearing a dress, big shocker. There were so many to choose from and Eleanor was not a big help, but in the end they managed to find the perfect one. Willow slipped it on and Eleanor did her hair and make-up. She didn't need much make-up, Eleanor said, but they put it on anyway. Once she was finished, Willow helped Eleanor with her dress and hair and was declared fit to go to the celebration.

Eleanor was telling Willow all about the celebration and why everyone was so excited: Lady Helen would be performing for the King. Apparently she has a beautiful voice that any woman would kill to have. She had been away from society too long to know the ins and outs of today's gossip and excitements.

_Oh well, _she thought, _At least I will find out what the fuss is about tonight._

It had all seemed to have happened so fast. One minute she was listening to a beautiful voice that was so soothing and beautiful, but almost at once she realised that something was wrong. As she looked around she saw all of the noblemen and women and servants falling asleep, even the King, so she covered her ears. Arthur though was awake and lucid as he too covered his ears. Currently he was shaking his father and Morgana who were next to him, not focusing on the danger in front of him.

She saw the Lady Helen, or who she thought was Lady Helen with her previously beautiful face twisted with cruel, murderous anger as she pulled out a dagger.

Willow quickly scanned the room for inspiration to stop this madness when she noticed the chandelier hanging by a rope. Quicker than she thought she could she took out a small knife situated in a small holster on her calf under her dress and threw it with perfect accuracy at the rope. She didn't want to throw her dagger at her as she didn't want to kill her, instead, let the King hand out the punishments, so she did the next best think. Incapacitate her with a chandelier, of course.

There was a cry of shock, pain and anger as the makeshift weapon struck its intended and the enchanted lifted. Willow could almost feel the cloak of magic lift as the rest of the room stirred, blinking lazily as they looked around to see what had happened, how their heads managed to get onto the table or on the floor. Arthurs head whipped around towards her when he heard the crash and his eyes caught hers. She winked and started walking towards the Old Hag that had taken the place of Lady Helen that was now trapped under the mass of wood and iron. Her face was worn with years of work and pain. Willow suddenly changed directions when the Hag focused on Arthur and raised her dagger to throw. Realising her intent, Willow ran toward the Prince, pushing people out of the way as it was such a crowded space.

She saw the dagger sail though the air to the Prince and put of an extra spurt of speed. She felt her hands come into contact with his shoulder as she pushed him out of the way, pushing him with all her strength to save his life.

She heard a muffled _thump _and she stifled a groan. She fell forwards, landing on Prince Arthur with an oomph, unable to stop her momentum. All the air rushed out of her when she landed, so she didn't want to know how the Prince was feeling. She rolled of him to the side and landed right next to him, looking up at the ceiling, panting. She got up slowly and, like de jar voo, extended her hand down towards Arthur, an offer to pull him up. He accepted an ungracefully pulled himself up, as she stifled a groan as pain lanced up her side but she ignored it and put on her signature smirk. Everyone was looking at both herself and Prince Arthur, but she didn't care, she had to make sure he was alright.

"Are you alright?" She gushed, unable to slow the words that came out of her mouth, he nodded. She looked him up and down, seeing if he had any injuries, but she saw nothing, so she looked back at his face. He looked incredulous that she had saved his life, but finally broke out of it when King Uther's hand came and clasped his shoulder.

"You saved my sons life?" He said, in awe. She chuckled and responded.

"It was nothing, Sire. Anyone would have done it." "Nonsense," he replied, "You shall be rewarded!"

"Sire..." she started but was cut off from a gasp that came from Arthur. She quickly searched his face for any recognition of pain but, confused, she didn't find it. Instead she followed his line of sight to the dagger now situated in her side, blood protruding from the wound. _Uh oh. Thank goodness for adrenaline, or I would be on the floor right now._

She swayed a bit on her feet as shocked took its toll but Arthur quickly shot out a hand a stabilised her. She kept looking at the dagger protruding from her stomach but quickly looked away and locked on Arthur's worried and concerned face. She gently pushed away Arthurs supporting hand saying, "I'm fine." He looked at her incredulously so she carried on, "Well, I'm not fine, but I've had worse." She said gravely. She started to walk towards Eleanor and John who was clutching each other in worry, but didn't want to barge in front of royalty, but swayed and started falling to the floor and a pair of warm arms circulated her, stopping her from hitting the ground, and propped her up against the table leg. She thanked Arthur and looked at the dagger again, but confusedly. She was confused at why she felt so drained, a knife wound doesn't usually affect her like this unless she has had it for a while, but she found the reason. On the hilt of the dagger was a dirty green liquid.

"Damn it." She said, "Poison. It had to be bloody poison." Everybody in the room gasped and started to crowd round them but the Knights and servants stopped them and told them the party was over. A few minutes later it was only herself, Arthur, Uther, Gaius, Morgana, the Forlorns and the Knights as well as some servants present. Arthur never left her side and brought his hand to cover hers, giving her come comfort as she rode out the waves of pain.

"Damn it damn it damn it damn it." She chanted but suddenly stopped when she realised who was in the room with her. "Er, sorry..." she muttered and was answered with amused looked with quickly turned to worry and concern. They didn't know her that well but had spoken to most of them during the party, but she was touched at their concern. Her train of thought stopped when she gasped in pain again. The pain pulsated through her whole body, making her feel weak and clammy.

"Quickly, someone take her to my chambers where I can treat her." Gaius said shuffling to the door to get his stuff ready. A few of the knight stepped forward, eager to help the beauty that was before them, the beauty that rivalled Morgana's and surpassed it, but shockingly Arthur places his hands under her legs and supporter her back, picking her up bridal style which jostled her side, making her clench her eyes shut and Arthur to murmur a concerned sorry. A knight, Lancelot she thought, went to protest but was quieted by another knight when he whispered in his ear and understanding swept across his face.

She couldn't remember much of the journey there, just swaying, a warm comfortable pressure against her side and whispers saying everything will be alright and then nothing.

When she woke up she heard voices and clashing of glass and her eyes flickered open. There weren't that many people in the room; only Gaius, Arthur, Eleanor and a Gaius' assistant, Merlin, she thought. They all looked over at her when she grunted in pain, but Arthur and Merlin looked concerned and Gaius looked exasperated. "Damn, why couldn't you have stayed passed out!" We looked at him confused and he carried on, "It would have been easier if you were sleeping, this is going to be extremely painful." She rolled her eyes and muttered sarcastically, "Of course, just like everything in my life isn't easy."

Gaius came over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "We're going to have to cut your dress off of you my dear, so I can get to your wound." He turned to Eleanor and said, "Do you mind doing it, I think she would be more comfortable with you?" Eleanor nods and smiles at Willow whilst Gaius walks over to Arthur and Merlin and turns around, making sure they do too.

"I'm so sorry about your dress, Eleanor!" Willow said, and was about to carry on with apologies but was interrupted by Eleanor laughing. She looks at Eleanor funnily and she replies "Here you are, lying on a cot with a knife stuck in you and all your concerned about is a simple dress!" She takes the knife on the bed-side table and cuts the dress from the bottom to the top and gasps, falling off of the chair and scuttles backwards. The men hear and their heads whip round, their eyes focus on Willow. She isn't that indecent, she doesn't feel comfortable in dresses so whenever she wears one she wears trousers underneath, she also has a wrap around her breasts, so nothing is showing.

All of their reactions where basically the same, their eyes widened drastically and their mouths dropped, this would have been utterly hilarious if it hadn't been such a serious situation and wasn't delving into her secrets, Willow thought. She followed their line of sight and looked down to her bare skin. Across her stomach lay a multiple of scars, varying sizes, thicknesses and shapes. There were small 2 inch scars which were obviously from a sword, a gash that went from her right shoulder down to the left side of the waist: whip. Multiple small gashes where splatter all along her torso, from knife wounds to burns. _I look hideous, _she thought. She sighed and berated herself for letting a tear slip from the corner of her eye.

"My dear God!" exclaimed Gaius, taking a step forward so he was standing at the bottom of the bed, "What on earth happened to you, my good girl!" Arthur pales and looks at the scars on her stomach and back to her face and muttered, "Torture. I've seen scars like those." He came to the side of her bed, knelt down and took her hand, his eyes were a whirlwind of emotions, anger, concern, suspicion, horror. "You were tortured, weren't you?" She looked away, unable to meet their pity filled eyes. Arthur opens his mouth to say more but Gaius interrupts him, catching his eye and shaking his head desolately, conveying a clear message of 'not now'.

"Ok, how about we get you stitched up," he said, gathering supplied from his table and walking over. He gave her a potion that dulls pain, but unfortunately it wasn't very strong, but was the best that he has got. He handed her a belt to bite down on for the pain and before she knew it, it was happening.

The knife was drawn out, excruciatingly slowly in order to make no extra damage. A sweat broke out upon her brow and she growled into the belt. Arthurs hand was a nice comfort but didn't stop the incoming blackness.


End file.
